


Deadlines and Commitments

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU. Louis is a TA for a professor who is wholly inept, and Zayn is one of his students who Louis really doesn’t like. Or maybe he does, but that might just be because Zayn understands Aeneid just as well as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadlines and Commitments

Louis doesn’t think the students understand that he hates doing this as much as them. Classes at eight in the morning isn’t something he thinks anyone enjoys, let alone grad students who have far better things to do than attend to undergrads. Not that there’s anything wrong with undergrads, but he’s pretty sure he’d rather be doing research for his dissertation than discussing classics with them.

  
But when the professor for Latin prose came and asked him over summer break if he’d like to TA the class, Louis couldn’t resist and here he is now.

  
“Now, if you look at the second page of the syllabus, it outlines exactly what we’ll be discussing in my class.” Louis explains, taking a sip of his too cold coffee. “Obviously it covers material that the professor will talk about in lecture, so you’ll have to show up there as well as come to my class. Any questions so far?”

  
A hand shoots up and the boy in the front asks, “Tell us something about yourself.”

  
Louis is eternally grateful that the new class rosters come with the students’ id pictures on them, and quickly identifies the boy as Harold Styles. “Well erm, I’m twenty-two years old and I’m trying to get my masters in Latin prose, which is exactly why I’m the TA for this class.”

  
The students stare at him expectantly.  _Of course they want something less trivial_ , he thinks. He debates if he should add what he wants to add for a moment before saying, “And I’m gay.”  


“Oh damn, there goes my chance of getting with the young, hot TA.” One of the girls in the back says, and the class laughs.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Louis laughs along, and identifies her name as Rebecca on the class roster. “Now let’s continue on with the syllabus, shall we?”  
  
  
Just when Louis starts to run through the list of required readings, the door opens and a student walks in. He’s a good looking lad, Louis has to admit. He’s dressed in a leather jacket, but also in his pajama pants and his hair is in disarray. Louis assumes he just got out of bed and realized that he had to get to class. The guy stops in front of Louis and holds out his hand expectantly.    
  
  
Louis looks at the digital clock that reads 9:12 AM. He says, “You’re an hour late.” He hands the guy the syllabus, already turned to the second page.  
  
  
“Yeah, I know.” The boy shrugs, and takes the papers. “I woke up late, and it won’t happen again.”  
  
  
Louis watches him low five the Styles kid before taking the seat behind him. He flashes Louis a casual smile from his desk. Louis rolls his eyes. He asks, “What’s your name?” Despite knowing it’s quite easy to identify him from the roster.  
  
  
“Zayn.” He replies, taking his laptop out. “Zayn Malik.”  
  
  
“Well Zayn, I’m just going to put out that being an hour late isn’t going to work out so well in this class.” Louis says, returning to the syllabus. There’s twenty minutes left of class, and Louis quickly breezes through the rest of it, and assigns the class to read  _Aeneid_  before their lecture with Professor Martin on Wednesday.  
  
  
“Hey, teach.” Zayn says, just when Louis collapses at his desk, trying to look through his schedule for the rest of the week. When he looks up, Zayn continues. “I’m not going to struggle in your class, trust me.”  
  
  
Louis smirks. “Confident, are we?”  
  
  
“Very.” Zayn nods, heading towards the door. Before he leaves, he turns around and lazily waves to Louis.  
  
  
Louis  _really_  doesn’t like undergrads, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t like Zayn Malik either. It’s that type of guys, the ones who don’t care about anything which annoy him the most. The ones that think they can get through school and life based on good looks and charm. The ones that don’t have to try, while he works long nights just to scrape through grad school (because who the hell even gets a job anymore without a masters these days?) They annoy him, and even though Zayn Malik is just an undergrad who he’s just met, Louis is pretty positive that’s the kind of guy he is – he’ll scrape by with no effort.  
  
  
 _Not in this class he won’t_ , Louis thinks.

 

~  
  
  
Dr. Callum Martin is a big, robust man of approximately fifty years old. He’s also an angry man, and lectures much like a drill sergeant in the armed forces. Louis loves the classics. He loves Latin, and Virgil has long been his favorite and yet, Professor Martin can suck anything remotely romantic or interesting out of the stories that they have to read.   
  
  
“How do you like the kids?” Professor Martin asks, gruffly, before their Wednesday lecture. Without waiting for an answer, he continues, “I don’t blame you for hating them, kids are the worst. These undergrad brats don’t care about shit and they expect me to put in the effort but no sir, I won’t be doing that.”  
  
  
Louis starts to say something, but stops when he sees Professor Martin reaching for a DVD. He rolls his eyes.  _Of course the bastard will find a way to ruin Aeneid_ , he thinks. For a moment, he regrets agreeing to be the TA, but then again, someone needs to show these kids how to actually read classics.  
  
  
The kids start coming in at a quarter to twelve. Harry waves at him before sitting next to his friend in the front row. A blonde boy sits next to them and they’re all talking excitedly over something. Louis watches the clock strike twelve and notices that Zayn still isn’t in the lecture hall. He scans the room, thinking that maybe he’s missed him somehow, but couldn’t find him anywhere.  
  
  
“I assume you all read the first part of Aeneid for today’s lecture.” Professor Martin starts. “I would lecture you all on the different themes and motifs, but I also know how you lot are and have probably not even gotten far enough to discuss anything worth a damn, so we’re watching a movie version of it.”  
  
  
When the students start cheering, Martin cuts them off, “I do expect you to take notes on this.”  
  
  
The cheers turn to boos as the kids settle down to watch a 1960s adaptation of the story. Louis sits by the door and starts taking notes on it, making special notes on where it differs from the original poem. He hears the door open, and watches Zayn walk in about thirty minutes later. The younger waves at him before taking the seat by the aisle, right next to Louis.  
  
  
“I thought you said you weren’t going to be late again.” Louis whispers after a moment.  
  
  
Zayn shuffles next to him, taking out his laptop so he can take notes. “I said I wasn’t going to be late to  _your_  class again.”  
  
  
“Well, thanks for making me feel somewhat special.” Louis can’t help but smile. He watches the computer screen light up and then notices the background. “Are those your sisters?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Zayn says, a little too loudly and the students in front turn around. He quickly whispers an apology before continuing, “That’s Doniya, that’s Waliyha and that’s Safaa.” He points them out and Louis could make out a smile in the glow of the computer light.  
  
  
“Cute family.”  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
Louis spends more time during the rest of the lecture watching Zayn than he does paying attention to the film. He notices that Zayn tends to laugh at anything remotely inappropriate in the film, which makes him no different than any of the other undergrads. He also notices that Zayn doesn’t take notes. He checks his facebook three times during the course of the period and updates his twitter twice.  
  
  
“How’s that not failing the class while not paying attention thing working out?” Louis asks him when the lecture ends. He’s mostly teasing, but he is curious. He doubts Zayn has read the poem, and he knows that he hasn’t paid attention to the movie.  
  
  
Zayn smirks. “It’s going according to plan.”  
  
  
“Right.” Louis rolls his eyes. “So not watching the movie was part of the plan, as well as showing up late to class?”  
  
  
“You’re on to me already!” Zayn gasps, feigning shock. Louis follows him outside the building where he leans against a railing. Zayn says, “You know, you’re way more worried about me and my abilities than you are about any of your other students. I’m strangely flattered.”  
  
  
“I just know your type.” Louis states, not really wanting to think about why he cares so much about what Zayn fucking Malik does. Because he really doesn’t care if Zayn fails or doesn’t show up to class or anything. He really doesn’t.  
  
  
“Yeah?” Zayn asks, quirking an eyebrow. “What type am I?”  
  
  
“The type that doesn’t care about anything and thinks they’re hot shit.” Louis snaps, making his way past Zayn towards his car. He thinks he hears the other man whisper something that sounded a lot like  _clearly you don’t know a thing_  but Louis isn’t going to spend time thinking about Zayn.

 

~

 

“I expected slightly better from you, Louis.” Dr. Murray’s office is dimly lit, with papers piling in everywhere.  
  
  
Louis finds Dr. Murray to be the type of advisor everyone should have. He’s mental, disorganized, and usually amped up on caffeine. However, he’s also genuine and always wants best for his students, which makes criticism slightly harder to swallow. “I’ve just been so busy lately that research for the thesis has been severely lacking.”  
  
  
“I know.” Dr. Murray leans back in his chair, staring at him.  
  
  
“It’ll get better.” Louis defends and Dr. Murray continues to silently look at him. “Being a TA is hard business – I barely have time to myself anymore.”  
  
  
Dr. Murray sighs. “How is it working with Dr. Martin?”  
  
  
“He’s…difficult to like.” Louis replies, walking over to Dr. Murray’s fridge and pulling out a beer. “I do like the undergrads though – for the most part.”  
  
  
“For the most part.” The chair creaks when Dr. Murray leans forward. He says, voice filled with worry, “Have you been having issues with one of your students?”  
  
  
Louis laughs at how worried his advisor gets at times. “Oh no, nothing like that. There’s this one kid, infuriating as hell, looks like he’ll be a struggle to handle this semester. He doesn’t look like he gives a shit about anything.” That’s not true, really. Louis saw how happy he got pointing out his sisters, but that almost seems like the exception.  
  
  
Dr. Murray eyes him. “Maybe he’ll surprise you. I seem to recall a student of my own who seemed rather carefree when they entered the class but were rather intelligent and creative.”  
  
  
“He has tattoos and smokes, doc.” Louis whines and Dr. Murray just laughs.  
  
  
“And you had a drinking issue.” He replies, looking at the now empty beer bottle in Louis’s hands. “Give him a chance, why don’t you?”  
  


~ 

  
“ – So, with all that in mind, how negatively do you think Aeneas’s abandonment of Dido reflect on his character?” Louis asks the class during one of the discussions the following week.  
  
  
Zayn actually shows up on time this time. He sits behind Harry, and types almost maniacally, and Louis likes to assume that he’s taking notes, but he doubts it. Zayn raises his hand, and Louis is tempted to ignore it until he remembers what Dr. Murray told him.  
  
  
“Well, Malik, what do you have?”  Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair.  
  
  
Zayn looks up from his laptop and meets Louis’s gaze. He holds it for a moment before saying, “Even though Aeneas is tempted by the gods to leave Carthage and Dido which is a horrible thing to do, you can tell that he has more layers and it’s not black and white and we can’t judge him without understanding why he does the things he does.”  
  
  
Louis just stares back at him in shock because it’s a great answer. Not just great, actually, but beyond perfect. Louis knows he’s just gaping at Zayn now because he starts smirking and Louis snaps out of whatever daze he was under. “That’s actually a great answer. Now class, why do we think that Aeneas is sympathetic, despite doing some horrible thing, such as abandoning the love of his life?”  
  
  
 _He has his reasons_ , one student says.  _Because the gods tempted him_ , another says. _Because there’s good in everyone_ , still another continues. Louis puts on a smile because they really are trying and he encourages them, and asks for more answers and yet, they’re all simple. Nobody is breaking out of the box and with Aeneid, you need to break out.  
  
  
Finally, Zayn raises his hand again. Louis gives him a look, signaling him to continue. “He does what he does  _for_  Dido. Dido wants to give into her desires for love and marriage, but Aeneas wants to give into his civil responsibilities and fight for the better future of Troy – which obviously includes better lives for his family and Dido. So in a way, he might be the worst boyfriend ever but love doesn’t really exist so Dido was stupid while Aeneas really just wanted things to get better for everyone.”  
  
  
A lot of what Zayn says is interesting, but the throwaway line about love not existing sticks with him. Although he’s talking about Aeneid, Louis thinks that’s probably true of his present situation. He doesn’t think he’s ever been in love or even thought about it. Sure, when he was in high school or even undergrad, he’s had his share of hookups, but he’s never fallen hard for somebody. He’s twenty-two and spends more time in front of books than with any guy.  
  
  
“-am I on to something there, teach?” Zayn’s question brings Louis out of his momentary self-pity. Zayn grins at him and Louis rolls his eyes.  
  
  
“I think your answer is good, Malik.” Louis concedes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He catches sight of the clock and realizes that his time’s up. “Alright class, we’ll continue discussion next week and we’ll add in more of what Professor Martin talks about in lecture – and I expect  _all_  of you to show up to lecture.”  
  
  
He looks at Zayn when he says that and the other man just smirks back in reply.  
  
  
Louis collapses at his desk as the students start leaving. He takes a sip of his coffee when he notices Zayn waiting at the door. When Louis raises an eyebrow, Zayn laughs, “Wasn’t I brilliant?”  
  
  
Louis rolls his eyes, “Aren’t you just the most humble guy out there?”  
  
  
“Whoever said I was humble?” Zayn asks, walking into the classroom and leaning against a desk in the front row.  
  
  
Louis watches him, wondering why he’s even still around. It’s barely 9:30 and Zayn could be going back to bed in his dorm. “Clearly I haven’t. Now Malik, why are you still here?”  
  
  
“I just want to bug you some more.” Zayn chuckles and when Louis glares, he breaks out laughing. “Oh come on -  I just want you to say you were impressed with me.”  
  
  
Louis laughs, “Awfully needy, aren’t you?”  
  
  
“Totally.” Zayn pouts for a moment before smiling. “Now tell me what I want to hear and I’ll leave you alone to do whatever you grad school students do.”  
  
  
Louis doesn’t say anything for a moment, and just lets Zayn fidget around. He eventually says, “I thought your answers were some of the best I’ve ever heard.”  
  
  
Zayn grins, “Knew it. See you around, Teach.”  
  
  
Louis watches Zayn run out the door before a thought comes into his head. He calls out, “Zayn wait!”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Zayn sticks his head back through the door.  
  
  
“You better come to Professor Martin’s lecture on time.” Louis tells him.  
  
  
Zayn shrugs, “I’m not making promises I can’t keep.”  
  
  
With that, he’s off again and Louis is left thinking about what he means. Zayn Malik is an enigma. Louis can admit that there’s more to Zayn than just charm, and he’s quite intelligent.  _But he’s still an arrogant fucker_ , Louis tells himself. It’s true. There’s nothing different about Zayn – he’s still careless and arrogant. He just knows Aeneid really well.  
  


~

  
Louis puts his stool by the door of the lecture hall, and waits for the students to come in. Professor Martin puts up a projector, and Louis figures that he’s going to be teaching through powerpoints today. He makes a face at that because, despite loving powerpoints as an undergrad, Louis knows the long term repercussions. These students  _need_  discussions because that’s the only way to stimulate creativity. He said as much to Dr. Martin but the bastard ignored him.  
  
  
Zayn doesn’t show. Louis doesn’t like to admit that he was looking forward to seeing the other man because he wasn’t. But after an hour of shallow answers from the entire class, Louis can’t help but feel like things would be a lot more interesting with Zayn barging in an hour late but with a well thought out answer.  
  
  
He catches Harry just as he’s about to leave the hall. Louis asks, “Where’s Zayn?”

  
  
“I think he’s somewhere else.” Harry answers, slowly.  _That answers absolutely nothing_ , Louis thinks. Harry looks at him, curiously. “Why?”  
  
  
Louis shrugs, “Just wondered.”  
  
  
He could feel Harry studying him. Neither says anything for a moment, but Harry eventually breaks it. “I’ll see you around, Professor Tomlinson.”  
  
  
“Louis,” Louis cringes. “I haven’t gotten my masters yet, so I’m not a professor. And yeah, see you around. Don’t forget to do your paper.”  
  
  
“I won’t forget.” Harry waves goodbye.  
  


~  
  
  
“A couple of undergrads are throwing a party, we should go.” Stan tells him later that night.  
  
  
Louis makes a face. “I see undergrads all the time during school hours, the last thing I need is to see them out of school.”  
  
  
Stan laughs, “No wonder you never get laid – you’re so grouchy.”  
  
  
“Yeah well.” Louis rolls his eyes. “The amount of gay guys out in a little college like this amounts to a grand total of…about five.”  
  
  
“You know that guy in your class?” Stan asks, face suddenly lighting up. Louis just stares back at him blankly, because there are many guys in his class. “Good looking bloke – the one that you don’t like? Well he swings that way.”  
  
  
 _Zayn._  Louis rolls his eyes, “So are you telling me that I should sleep with one of my students – who I should probably point out that I don’t even  _like?_ ”  
  
  
Stan laughs, “No, that’s not what I’m suggesting. Although you did mention hate sex being a k –”  
  
  
“If you finish that sentence, I will kill you.” Louis tells him, almost serious. This just causes Stan to laugh some more.  
  
  
“All I’m saying is that there’s probably more guys that are gay on campus than you think.” Stan says, dragging him out of bed. “Now get showered and ready because there is no way you’re not going out tonight.”  
  
  
Louis pouts, but he knows that doesn’t work with Stan anymore. Looks like he’s going to a party.  
  


~

  
  
The party is at the house of Delta Chi and Louis is pretty sure he hates everyone there. It’s not solely undergrads as there are quite a few grad and even post grad students there. He even knows a few of them, including law student Eleanor Calder.  
  
  
“Looks like Stan finally dragged you out of your dorm.” She teases him.  
  
  
Louis just shrugs. He loves Eleanor, but this isn’t his scene.  
  
  
“I was just telling him the other day that we really need to set you up with someone.” She continues, taking a drink from his cup. “You probably haven’t slept with anyone in over a year.”  
  
  
Louis glares.  
  
  
“Hey, it’s true. Don’t even pretend otherwise.” Eleanor defends and Louis sighs because it  _is_  true. “You’ve been too busy with your books.”  
  
  
“Virgil is a romantic,” Louis says, drily.  
  
  
He spots Zayn against the back wall and groans.  _Of course_  he would see one of his students out of class, and of course it would be the one Louis wants to see the least. He’s with another guy who Louis doesn’t know. Actually, now that Louis is actually paying attention, he realizes that Zayn isn’t just with the other guy, but he’s straight up  _with_  him. Louis watches the other guy push Zayn against the wall and kissing him. He watches how Zayn’s shirt just rides up a little bit, and how when the guy moves from Zayn’s lip to neck, Zayn leans his head back. Louis thinks Zayn spots him because he makes slight eye contact just when Zayn turns towards the other guy laughing. He gulps, turning back to Eleanor. “What were you saying?”  
  
  
She follows his gaze to where Zayn was. Her eyes widen and she looks excited. “Oh my god, who is he?”  
  
  
“Nobody important,” Louis says, but she looks at him like she doesn’t believe him. “Just one of the students in my class. Stan said he swung that way, but I guess actual confirmation is better than hearsay.”  
  
  
Eleanor nods, “He’s good looking.”  
  
  
“He’s annoying.” Louis counters. “Smart as hell, but arrogantly obnoxious. You know the type.”  
  
  
Eleanor grins, mischievously. “Basically your type, you mean?”  
  
  
“He’s my  _student._ ” Louis groans. “I don’t know what goes on in yours and Stan’s heads but I don’t think I want to know.”  
  


~

  
  
“Would you call –” Louis starts to say the next morning during discussion when Zayn barges in, looking nothing short of a mess. He flashes Louis a sheepish smile before collapsing behind Harry, who turns around to ask a question, but Louis clears his throat. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, would you call Aeneid a political poem?”  
  
  
Nobody raises their hands. Louis sighs, “Come on, you all read it and you have an essay on this due in a few days.”  
  
  
He watches Zayn lay his head down on the desk. Louis smirks thinking back to what was probably a late night for the other guy. It’s almost sickening, but Louis gets a bit of a cheap thrill knowing that Zayn doesn’t have the answer. Louis feels like he’s won an important battle in a war that he’s in with himself, and not Zayn.  
  
  
“Malik.” He says, which causes Zayn to lift his head from the desk. When Zayn glares at him, Louis smirks. “I  _know_  you had a late night, but I’d like an answer from you.”  
  
  
Zayn doesn’t say anything for a moment. He stares blankly at Louis before his face breaks out into a cheeky smile. “Really, Teach. If you knew I had a late night, it would imply that you were there which I don’t think is something you want people to know about.”  
  
  
The class laughs and Zayn just smirks at him. Louis could feel his face turning red. He glares, “Just answer the question. Is Aeneid political or not?”  
  
  
When the laughter dies down, Zayn doesn’t say anything. Just when Louis starts thinking that he’s not going to get an answer, Zayn says, “Yes it is political, but Virgil’s writing are too much of an art form that it’s unfair to dismiss it as political propaganda. To answer your question though – yes, but in reality, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
  
That’s probably a far more concise answer than Louis expects, and he knows that Zayn realizes this because for the rest of the class, the other man keeps giving Louis smug looks that he wants nothing more to kiss off.  
  
  
 _Wait no, you didn’t just think that_ , he tells himself. Clearly, he means he wants nothing more than to slap it off.  
  
  
“I saw you yesterday.” Zayn tells him as soon as all the students were out, while Louis erases the board. Louis looks at him shocked because he really didn’t think anybody spotted him at the frat party. Zayn just nods, “And I  _know_  you saw me.”  
  
  
Louis sighs. No, he’s not going to get away with this. “Look Zayn, it’s none of my business.”  
  
  
“Oh, I know that.” Zayn shrugs. “Besides, not like I was really trying to hide it. I just wanted to make sure this isn’t going to turn into you trying to embarrass me.”  
  
  
“Did you really think what I did during class was trying to  _embarrass_  you? I’m just trying to do my job here.” Louis stares at him in confusion. “Besides, if anything,  _you_  tried to embarrass me in there.”  
  
  
“You were at an undergrad party, mate.”  Zayn chuckles. “I think you did that all on your own.  
  
  
Louis glares. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”  
  
  
“Most definitely.” Zayn grins at him. “But an intelligent one, which you like more than you’d like you admit.”  
  
  
“Get out of here, Malik.” Louis rolls his eyes, sitting at his desk. He watches Zayn leave the room, and sighs.  
  
  
Just when he’s about to start his work, Zayn sticks his head back into the room. “By the way, Teach, did you enjoy the view?”  
  
  
“Get out of here.” Louis groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can feel a headache coming on.

 

Zayn just laughs and leaves. Louis has to admit he spends far longer than he intends thinking about what Zayn says. It’s not like he actually watched Zayn the night before, but a part of him wishes he did.  
  


~

 

“You look a lot less stressed than last time.”  
  
  
Louis looks up from where he’s reading Dr. Murray’s notes on the chapter of his dissertation. He takes a sip of his coffee, taking in the smell of the coffee mixed with the smell of fall outside.  
  
  
“Understandable, isn’t it?” Louis explains. “The start of the semester is always the most stressful. I think I’ve gotten my schedule under control.”  
  
  
Dr. Murray nods. “And the TA job? Have you gotten that under control?”  
  
  
“It’s better than it was a month or so ago.” Louis shrugs. He leans back into his chair and tries to make out a small comment from Dr. Murray. “I’m going to have to grade papers next week which should be the big challenge.”  
  
  
“And how is that young man who you haven’t been taken with?”  
  
  
Louis looks up. Though he doesn’t say anything, it’s clear that he’s shocked.  
  
  
“He’s bright.” Louis says, not bothering to explain anymore because he’s not sure he knows what to say about Zayn. Dr. Murray looks at him, smugly. Louis sighs, “He’s really good with Virgil and seems to like Aeneid.”  
  
  
Dr. Murray chuckles, softly. “Well then, he’s halfway there with you – don’t think I have forgotten your love with Aeneid.”  
  
  
Louis smiles. No, he really didn’t think that. Not when his dissertation is on it. There’s something special about Virgil, and as much as he hates to admit, that’s what makes him slightly intrigued by Zayn Malik. He’s arrogant, obnoxious, and all around irritating. But he talks about the thing Louis loves the most in his academic life like nobody else does.  


~

  
  
A week later, the papers were due. Dr. Martin lets Louis take care of all the papers and grading. All he tells Louis is to be consistent and grade it based on feelings and not grammar since Virgil wrote with feelings and not grammar. For the first time, Louis thinks Dr. Martin understands the magic of Virgil.  
  
  
Stan hands him a cup of coffee in the morning because he knows Louis isn’t going to get up from his place at the desk until he’s done grading all of them. Louis tapes the top of each paper so that he can’t see the names and starts reading them. He has to admit that most of them are average at best, and he finds himself giving most of them somewhere between a C and a B-.  
  
  
Harry Styles’s paper is great. He used the source material well, and developed his argument about the political nature of Aeneid well. Louis has to admit it’s the best one he’s read so far, but it’s not enough to give him anything more than an A-. He makes a couple of comments about how good the paper before moving on to the next one.  
  
  
 _“…It is worth noting, however, that in addition to being the emperor, Augustus was also Virgil’s patron.”_  He reads, smiling, because not a lot of people knew that little detail and it takes some serious research to come up with that. Another portion of the paper read:  _“Virgil may not have believed in Augustus’s greatness and forced him to resort to subtle irony in order to air any grievances regarding Augustus’s policies.”_  By this point in the paper, Louis can’t control his utter glee. He knows like a total nerd, but that’s just how gorgeous the writing was.  
  
  
Louis writes a bright, red A+ on the paper before peeling the tape away to reveal the name.  _I should have known,_  he thinks. It reads “Zayn Malik” at the top and it makes sense because there’s nobody else in the class that picks up on the subtle irony of Virgil like the walking irony himself. Because Zayn really was an irony. He looks and acts like he doesn’t care about a thing in the world, except he does, because somebody can’t write a paper this immaculate without caring.  
  
  
When he passes the papers out during the next class, Zayn smirks at Louis even before he gives his paper back. Louis doesn’t get irritated though – a paper that good is something to be arrogant about. Even if it’s Zayn Malik.  
  
  
“It’s almost like I enjoy having conversations with you after class.” Zayn says, leaning against Louis’s desk. “I should probably thank you for not failing me on this.”  
  
  
Louis rolls his eyes, “Is this your way of being humble?”  
  
  
“You could say that.” Zayn smirks. “So what did you think of it?”  
  
  
“I gave you an A+. What did you think I thought of it?” Louis laughs.  Zayn smiles at him but doesn’t say anything. Neither does Louis though for a moment. Eventually, he says, quietly, “You’re really bright – I just don’t know why you don’t care about anything.”  
  
  
“Who says I don’t care?” Zayn asks, meeting Louis eyes with a level of intensity that he’s never seen before. “Maybe I just don’t see the need to showing up to lecture with Professor Asshole.”  
  
  
Louis chuckles, breaking away from Zayn’s gaze. “Well, I do have to admit I don’t like him very much.”  
  
  
Zayn laughs. Louis thinks it’s a pretty type of laugh, and he should probably do it more instead of smirking all the time. Louis watches Zayn look at the clock and eyes him curiously. Zayn shrugs, “This is usually the time you’d tell me to get out of here.”  
  
  
Louis grins, “Well, you haven’t annoyed me yet today, which must be some sort of record.”  
  
  
“That’s good to hear, actually,” Zayn says. “Either way, I’d best be off. See you around, Teach.”  
  
  
Right before Zayn leaves the room, Louis calls him back. “Louis, by the way.”  
  
  
“Oh, we’re on first name basis now?” Zayn laughs. “I’d take that as us almost dating.”  
  
  
“Everyone calls me Louis in this class.” Louis rolls his eyes. When Zayn laughs, Louis groans. “Get out of here, Malik.”  
  
  
“I’m so glad you being nice to me didn’t last too long.”  


~  
  
  
“I think he was flirting with me.” Stan hands Louis a beer and he collapses out across the couch, covered in blankets.  
  
  
Stan turns the heating on. “I think there’s a blizzard coming.”  
  
  
“I think you’re ignoring me.” Louis says, trying to cover himself some more with the blanket. He really does hate England during the end of fall. “He actually implied he would date me.”  
  
  
“You’ve told me this about fifty times today.” Stan tells him, messing with the heating some more. “Why won’t this blasted thing work?”  
  
  
“You should try plugging it in” Louis laughs, pointing to the outlet where the chord was pulled out. Louis could hear Stan cursing under his breath. “So what do you think? His actual words were – ”  
  
  
“Lou, I know what his actual words were.” Stan cuts him off. “You’ve told me them incessantly since this morning.”  
  
  
“You still didn’t tell me what you thought about that.”  
  
  
Stan sighs. “He’s your  _student_. And I thought you said he wasn’t your type and you hated him?”  
  
  
 _Well, that is true_ , Louis thinks. He doesn’t like Zayn, and he doesn’t think he ever will. Zayn is annoying and arrogant and obnoxious.  _But he’s also smart and well-spoken and okay, a bit attractive_ , the voice in the back of his head argues.  _But he’s also my student_ , he thinks. “Maybe it’s nothing and he says it to all the attractive TAs.”  
  
  
Stan looks at him for a moment before saying, “It’s almost like you want him to be infatuated with you.”  
  
  
“What?” Louis shakes his head. “No – of course I don’t.”  
  
  
“You know you’re not convincing me at all.”  
  
  
“I hate you.” Louis groans.  
  
  
Stan laughs. “I’m starting to think your version of hate roughly translates to normal people’s version of love.”  


~

 

Louis loves being a grad student.  
  
  
He really does, except the part where he has to write his dissertation. That’s the reason he finds himself at the library close to midnight one Tuesday. Sometimes he wonders if it’s all worth it, and whether his masters degree will really help him get a job. Sometimes he really hates it and the fact that he barely has any time to relax. If he’s not in class, he’s working as a TA. If he’s not doing either, he’s sitting in the library researching classical literature and Virgil to all hours in the morning.  
  
                                                                 
He wonders how other grad students can handle all this  _and_  have a relationship of some sort. Louis doesn’t like to admit it to anyone, but he is lonely. Sure he has his friends and he’ll always have Stan, but everyone his age are either dating someone or about to get married while he’s alone translating Latin texts. He sometimes wonders if he missed his chance and he’ll never find true love. He thinks of what Zayn said one day in discussion about how true love doesn’t exist, and maybe – just maybe, he’s on to something there.  
  
  
Walking towards the vending machine to buy one of those cheap coffees they store in there, Louis notices someone else at the library.  _Speak of the devil_ , he thinks. Zayn is hunched over his books, a can of red bull next to him. Louis notices that he’s taken his shoes off and he’s highlighting furiously. This is an image Louis knows well – it’s basically him during his undergrad years and even now.  
  
  
He smiles, before walking over to Zayn. “I have to admit, this is pretty shocking.”  
  
  
“Wha – oh hey, Teach.” Zayn takes his headphones out of his ears and moves his jacket off the chair next to him. Louis takes that as an invite to sit down.  
  
  
He notices that the book Zayn is furiously highlighting is the book for his discussion tomorrow. He asks, “How are you liking it?”  
  
  
“Eclogues?” Zayn asks, eyeing his book. “Love it, but I still prefer Aeneid. Spoke to me more, in a way.”  
  
  
Louis smiles. “Yeah, I’m much the same. That’s probably why I chose to narrow in on Aeneid for my dissertation as opposed to Virgil in general.”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Zayn asks, relaxing into his chair so he’s facing Louis. His face is bright, with just a hint of a smile. “Do you like what you’re doing?”  
  
  
Louis pauses at the question for a moment, before saying, “Yeah of course – why wouldn’t I?”  
  
  
“You just look tired.” Zayn shrugs. “Like maybe you want something else in life rather than just pouring over Virgil – who, mind you, is amazing and I’d love to do something related to this in the future but you know.”  
  
  
Louis does know. That’s probably why he finds it a bit unsettling that Zayn understands just as well. “Maybe you’re right – maybe I do want something more. But not instead of what I’m doing now, but more like, in addition to what I’m doing. Or maybe someone, if that makes sense.” He’s not quite sure why he’s telling Zayn all this.  
  
  
Zayn nods. “It’s hard, isn’t it?”  
  
  
“Hmm.” Louis murmurs, not knowing what Zayn is asking.  
  
  
“Finding someone here.” Zayn explains. “For us anyways – not many people to choose from, and we’d inevitably fall for the straight best friend at one point or another.”  
  
  
“No, I don’t think that ever happened to me.” Louis laughs, the corner of his eyes crinkling. “Not the best friend bit anyways, but I know how you feel – although you sure seemed to not have this problem at that party.”  
  
  
Zayn makes a face. “That guy wasn’t even my type. There’s just so much your hand can do before you’re bored.”  
  
  
“I think this is probably crossing over to inappropriate territory,” Louis laughs. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to know this much about my students.”  
  
  
Zayn chuckles, softly. “Think of the bright side. Two more weeks and you get rid of me forever.”  
  
  
Zayn means it as a well-intentioned joke, but somehow Louis feels sad about it. Somewhere along the line, he started to like Zayn. Maybe it’s just the way he thought about literature or even just the way he didn’t care what anyone thought about him, but it’s something. Now that the semester is almost over, and the chances of seeing Zayn again is diminishing, Louis can’t help feel upset about it. It took an entire semester of eye rolling and constantly irritability, but Louis can finally admit it – he wants to know Zayn. Whether it’s as an acquaintance or a friend, or even something more, he wants it. Badly.  
  
  
“What are you thinking about?”  
  
  
Louis snaps out of his thoughts. “Just that the semester is almost over.”  
  
  
Zayn studies him for a moment, and Louis could feel himself buckling under the gaze. Eventually Zayn smirks. “Awww, are you going to miss me Louis?”  
  
  
This would be around the time that Louis would tell Zayn to go away, but something else catches his attention. “You called me Louis.”  
  
  
“Are you seriously forgetting your name now?” Zayn laughs. “Seriously Teach, I knew you were old but not this old.”  
  
  
“I’m twenty-two, you bastard.” Louis feels like his face is about to break with the way he’s grinning. “I just mean that you always call me Teach and not Louis.”  
  
  
“We’re not in class anymore.” Zayn points out. “I could probably have my wicked way with you right now and it wouldn’t be totally inappropriate.”  
  
  
Louis curses at himself for taking a sip of his coffee at that precise moment because he’s spits it out across the table. Zayn bursts out laughing and Louis can feel himself turning red. “Malik, that’s absolutely not appropriate, no matter when you say it.”  
  
  
“I’m not hearing you reject me yet.” Zayn smirks.  
  
  
Louis honestly doesn’t know if he wants to slap Zayn or kiss him. It’s probably a combination of both – which is probably not something he should be thinking of. He awkwardly mumbles, “Zayn…erm, it’s not that – we can’t really and I don’t even, actually what I’m trying to say is…”  
  
  
“Oh relax, Lou. I just like messing with you.” Zayn laughs, grabbing his coat. “You’re kinda cute when you’re all flustered – oh, wait  _that’s_  inappropriate.”  
  
  
“Zayn.”  
  
  
Zayn stops laughing, and looks at him. “Oh god, I probably just made you way more annoyed with me than you usually are. You know what? I’ll shut up now and see you in class tomorrow.”  
  
  
Before Louis has a chance to say anything at all, Zayn is out of the room. Louis groans, burying his head in his arms. At some point, Zayn stopped being just another obnoxious student. He somehow became someone that Louis is genuinely interested in.  _You want Zayn Malik, you want your irritating student, you want him badly_ , that voice in the back of his head keeps telling him and at this point, he’s not sure he can argue it.  
  


~  
  
  
The class the following morning went normally. Zayn answered most questions, usually intelligently, and the rest of the class debated amongst themselves. Louis can’t seem to focus though. He keeps making eye contact with Zayn, and each time he does, there’s a feeling in his stomach. This isn’t the best idea he’s ever had but it’s well worth a shot. At least, he hopes so.  
  
  
“Zayn.” Louis says, when he notices Zayn walking out. Normally he’d wait behind to annoy Louis, and the thought that Zayn isn’t going to wait behind makes his heart sink a little.  
  
  
Zayn closes the door behind him before turning to Louis. He says, softly,  “We really are on first name basis, aren’t we?”  
  
  
Louis nods. He pauses a moment before awkwardly starting, “Look about last night…”  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Zayn says, running a hand through his hair. “It probably sounded like I was coming on to you, but really I was just messing about.”  
  
  
 _Oh._  Louis doesn’t know why, but that hurts. “Yeah, erm…yeah, I’m okay with that. I mean, you. I’m okay with you.”  
  
  
Zayn just looks at him, confused. Louis curses to himself because he doesn’t really make any sense and Zayn is looking at him with the type of fiery expression nobody should really have. Almost as if something clicks, Zayn takes a step closer to him. “You  _wanted_  me to be serious, didn’t you?”  
  
  
Zayn’s hands are on his hips now, pushing him against the desk. Louis isn’t sure he can speak at all, but manages out a throaty, “Yes.”  
  
  
And Zayn is kissing him. The kiss is far softer and tentative than Louis imagines (because he’s done that) and before he quite knows what he’s doing, he’s kissing Zayn back. When Zayn’s mouth falls open, Louis is somehow licking his way into Zayn’s mouth, his tongue sweeping along Zayn’s lower lip.  
  
  
Zayn makes a desperate, wanting noise, and suddenly Louis loses his mind, and he’s sliding a hand into Zayn’s hair, pulling him in closer. Zayn is kissing him back desperately, his hands skimming along Louis’s shoulders and back and arms and really, anything he could touch.  
  
  
Louis pushes himself of the desk, not breaking the kiss. Zayn shifts to make way, until Louis turns so that Zayn is the one leaning back against the desk, his hands still resting on Louis’s hips.  
  
  
Louis finally breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Zayn’s. He mutters, “This was probably the worst idea you’ve ever had.”  
  
  
“Almost certainly.” Zayn agrees, kissing Louis once more softly. “But I don’t see you complaining much.”  
  
  
Louis laughs, “I think this is the part I kick you out and figure out where my life went so wrong.”  
  
  
“Oh come on – you have to get some sort of thrill getting with your students.” Zayn teases, and when Louis glares at him. “Alright, alright. I’ll shut up. I’m guessing you want me to keep this a secret?”  
  
  
“For a week. Even  _you_  can manage that.” Louis smirks.  
  
  
Zayn nods, “What happens after that?”  
  
  
“We’ll figure it out.” Louis says, taking Zayn’s hand. He’s not sure what they are, or if they’re anything.  
  
  
Maybe he’s just lonely and needs someone. Maybe he just likes that Zayn Malik is a challenge. An irritating, arrogant challenge that smirks too much and is a brilliant kisser. Louis doesn’t know what it is but it’s  _something._  


~

 

  
Louis meets with Dr. Murray before the semester ends. Although the old professor is his thesis advisor, their relationship is far closer to that of a father and son.  
  
  
“How did you know I’d end up liking Zayn?” Louis asks one day. Dr. Murray pours him a cup of coffee. “You always knew I’d give him a chance.”  
  
  
Dr. Murray shrugs. “You described him in a way that reminded me a lot of you when you were an undergrad. Plus you like a challenge, and this Zayn sounded just like that.”  
  
  
“It’s not right, is it?” Louis asks. “Student –teacher relationships. That’s like a scandal waiting to happen.”  
  
  
Dr. Murray laughs. “Technically, his teacher is Dr. Martin, you’re just his teachers’ assistant. It might seem like you did most of the teaching due to Callum’s ineptitude, but you really aren’t his teacher.”  
  
  
“The thought of you encouraging me to go after Zayn is strangely unnerving.” Louis tells Dr. Murray.  
  
  
“Good.” Dr. Murray chuckles. “Now, back to work. You still have another chapter to write.”  


~

 

“I told you I’d get an A in that class.” Zayn tells him a few days after the semester ends. They’re laying down on Louis’s bed.  
  
  
Louis smiles, “Remind me never to doubt your abilities again – or you, really. It’s probably long overdue, but I’m sorry for thinking you’re something you really aren’t.”  
  
  
“Yeah, you were an asshole for doing that.” Zayn agrees, before leaning down to kiss Louis. “But I think you made up for it now.”

 


End file.
